IPod
The iPod is an MP3 player created by Apple. Solid Snake used it in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. It has been designed to work in the same way as the actual iPod, with the right analog stick being used to control it. The iPod is in the inventory from the start of the game and comes with nine songs and the first of the Integral Podcasts by Ryan Payton already on it. Other songs can be collected throughout the game, and new songs and podcasts are available for download from the internet using the "Extra" feature in the game's main menu, and can be unlocked using passwords in the game's Password Entry screen. Controls *△: "Menu" button *◯: "Skip Forward" button *□: "Skip Backward" button *✕: "Play/Pause" button *Right analog clockwise: Cycle down *Right analog counterclockwise: Cycle up *R3: Select option Starting songs The iPod has 9 songs already on it when the player first collects it at the start of the game. Collectable songs There are 34 songs to collect for the iPod raging from previous Metal Gear titles to other Kojima Productions works. ^ When giving a militia/rebel member a healing item (use Triangle when facing them). † Certain portions of each mission briefing (except for Act 5) allows the player to explore the Nomad using the Mark II/III (press Select for help/controls). Downloadable songs The following are songs which the player can download using the "Extras" menu in the game. Password songs The following are songs available by entering passwords at the Password Screen in the "Extras" menu (they are case sensitive). Podcasts There are also podcasts that the player can listen to in-game. Depending on the version released, it either featured the MGS4 Integral Podcasts (overseas version) or Guns of the HIDECHAN!Radio (Japanese version). The service was originally created by Ryan Payton, and was suspended when Payton left Kojima Productions. On December 18, the podcast returned without Payton. It was updated "bi-weekly" starting January 8. It is available in the Extra's menu as downloadable content. As of the 05/14/2009 podcast, the new host Sean Eyestone revealed that the Integral Podcast would be ending. The final episode was uploaded on: 05/28/2009. ;Integral Podcast ;Guns of the HIDECHAN!Radio Behind the scenes According to MGS4 Integral Podcast #1, the reason for the iPod's inclusion in Metal Gear Solid 4 was because the members of Kojima Productions were fans of Apple products, and they got permission from Apple to use it in-game after showing them a short demonstration video. The inclusion of the iPod in the game was heavily criticized as a distracting promotion. However, it is not unusual for military personnel to use iPods in combat. In particular, Bullet Flight, an iPod Touch application that makes ballistic calculations, is used by real world U.S. snipers. When playing certain songs, Sunny will dance to them, which can be seen in the start menu. The Beauties will also sing karaoke while in the white room (Oishii Two-han Seikatsu for example, which is part of the trophy "That Tune Is His Mind Control Music"). Unlocking all iPod songs (excluding password-only songs) after downloading a trophy patch will unlock the trophy achievement "Sounds of the Battlefield." Since Snake's iPod is specified to have 30 GB of built-in storage, it is possible that this is the fifth generation iPod Classic released in September 2006. Category:Audio players Category:Items in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots Category:Product placement